Instinctive love
by Kato Banko
Summary: Es el día de San Valentin y Bason sorprende a Ren con un lindo regalo P


_Dedicado a Tamao Nishan que me pidió que lo terminara pronto...xd_

**Instinctive Love**

Este era un 13 de Febrero como cualquier otro en la pensión Asakura, todos aprovechaban de descansar ahora que Anna estaba de viaje en la montaña Osore así que Yoh, Lyzerg, Ren, Chocolove y Hao permanecían reunidos en la misma habitación viendo televisión, llevaban un buen rato cambiando de canal sin encontrar nada de su agrado

-¿Podrías dejar de cambiar de canal, Hao?-alegó Lyzerg, sacando otra galleta del plato que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa

-Pero no hay nada que ver-se defendió-¿qué quieres que haga?-le lanzó una mirada de odio, Lyzerg se la devolvió y cuando estaban a punto de comenzar una pelea empezó un comercial que llamo la atención de todos

-¡En este día de San Valentín la tienda "Sweet candy" tendrá sus chocolates a mitad de precio! Habrá chocolates con distintas formas y mensajes de amor para esa persona tan especial, no pierdas la oportunidad de demostrarle tus sentimientos a tu amado!-la chica, que por cierto tenía un peinado bastante extraño, llevaba un vestido corto de varios colores y hablaba con mucho animo a la cámara pero no era ella lo que les llamaba la atención si no lo que estaba diciendo, todos estaban concientes de que el día siguiente sería 14 de Febrero, es decir, San Valentín y la mayoría de ellos tenía que darle un regalo a su persona amada

-¿Es necesario dar un regalo en San Valentín?-se preguntaba Lyzerg-yo creo que el simple hecho de estar con el ser amado...-tocó suavemente la mano de Yoh que estaba sobre la mesa jugando con una naranja- es más que suficiente

-Lyzerg...-se sonrojó levemente-que dulce eres pero de todos modos me sentiría mal si no te regalo nada

-Entonces yo también te regalaré algo-sonrió el inglés a su novio

-No, no...que pena, no lo hagas-se sonrojó aun más y se rió

-Pero si tú me das algo yo también debo hacerlo-le decía, tan sonrojado como Yoh

-Ay! Son unos cursis-les dijo con cara de asco-vayan a hacer sus cosas empalagosas en privado-volvió a cambiar de canal una y otra vez

-Déjalos, Hao, se aman y tienen derecho a demostrarlo ¿verdad Bason?...¿Bason?-Ren se sorpredió al no recibir una respuesta inmediata de su espíritu así se volteó para mirarlo y se dió cuenta de que tenía la mirada perdida en el televisor, eso era extraño ya que él nunca se interesaba en los programas que allí daban-¿Qué te pasa, Koibito?-le preguntó, preocupado

-Ah...eeh...no, no es nada-le dijo, sonriendo devilmente-sólo me distraje por un momento, lo siento

-Mm...está bien-volvió a mirar la televisión sin creerse lo que su novio le había dicho, estaba seguro de que él mentía pero por qué lo hacía? No se preocupó demasiado ya que su novio y espíritu no podía ocultar algo demasiado grave

-Bason no sabe mentir-se rió Hao-acaso te llamó la atención el comercial de chocolates? Le comprarás uno a Ren para San Valentín?-lo interrogó, desafiándolo con la mirada por lo que Bason se sonrojó muchísimo y no supo que decir

-Deja de molestarlo, desgraciado!-gritó Ren, defendiendo lo suyo a lo que Hao sólo respondió con una risa

-Ya, dejen de pelear-tomó a Ren por los hombros-además no tiene nada de malo que Bason quiera darle algo a su novio en San Valentín o si?-sonrió

-Claro que no-dijo Amidamaru apareciendo de repente-creo que yo también debo hacer algo mañana

-Sí!-respondió Lyzerg-¿quieres que te ayude a hacer un regalo para Mosuke?-le ofreció

-Se lo agradecería mucho-se alegró el espíritu y salieron juntos de la habitación

-Son tan dulces los dos-pensó en voz alta Yoh-en fin, mejor vamos a comer algo, tengo mucha hambre-tomó del brazo a Ren y se lo llevó de un tirón sin que pudiera defenderse, Hao los siguió tranquilamente ya que también tenía ganas de comer algo, Bason al hayarse solo lo único que pudo hacer fue pronunciar la palabra que había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza durante ya varios minutos

-Chocolates...-pensó seriamente mientras se levantaba para ir a cuidar de su amo.

Llegó por fin la noche y Ren no podía conciliar el sueño, daba vueltas en la cama buscando una posición que le acomodara pero era inutil, el comportamiento de su pareja en la tarde lo había dejado pensando

-Señorito-susurró para no despertar a Hao, que también estaba durmiendo en esa habitación-¿qué le sucede?

-Nada, es sólo que no puedo dormir-dijo sin si quiera mirarlo

-¿Hice algo malo?-preguntó Bason al sentir el rechazo de Ren

-No, koibito-se sentó en la cama y lo miró a los ojos-ya sabes que me pongo de mal humor cuando no puedo dormir pero no pienses que me molesté contigo-besó su mejilla lo que logró tranquilizar a su espíritu

-Está bien, siga durmiendo-Ren se acostó y dejó que Bason lo arropara

-Buenas noches, Bason-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Buenas noches-le acarició el cabello con dulzura

-Cállense ya-protestó Hao pero ninguno de los dos quiso responderle.

Al día siguiente todos despertaron a causa de los tremendos gritos de Yoh

-¡¡¡FELIZ DÍA DE SAN VALENTÍN, LYZERG-KUUUUN!!!-gritaba una y otra vez, corriendo por los pasillos con flores y un enorme oso de felpa rosado

-Yoh-kun!-Lyzerg salió de su habitación aun en pijama ya que eran las 8 de la mañana-pero que tierno eres-se sonrojó

-No es nada, te mereces esto y más-le entregó los regalos y se besaron tiernamente, abrieron la puerta del cuarto de Lyzerg y entraron para hacer cosas no tan tiernas, aunque lo más preocupante de esa mañana estaba ocurriendo en la otra habitación, mientras que Hao se vestía y arreglaba frente a su espejo Ren no daba más de la desesperación, Bason había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Seguro fue a dar un paseo-le decía Hao mientras se cepillaba el cabello-no seas paranoico

-¿Un paseo?¿a las 8 am y sin mi permiso? Él no hace esas cosas!-gritaba, histérico y lleno de furia

-No me grites porque yo no tengo la culpa de tus patéticos problemas-terminó de cepillarse y salió de la habitación para desayunar, Ren se quedó allí en la habitación mirando hacia el suelo mientras trataba de pensar en donde diablos se encontraría su espíritu pero no se le ocurría nada

-Ren-le dijo Yoh entrando-¿vas a desayunar?-preguntó con preocupación

-¡¿Cómo quieres que coma con esta preocupación?!-le gritó de la misma manera que a Hao anteriormente

-Cálmate, Ren-lo tomó de la ropa con su mano derecha-gritando no vas a encontrarlo-los ojos de Ren se llenaron de lágrimas por lo que Yoh se quedó pasmado

-No sabes la desesperación que siento...¿no te das cuenta de que pudo haberle pasado cualquier cosa?-dijo con expresión enojada aunque su cara ya estaba bañada en lágrimas

-Lo sé pero aun así tienes que comer algo para tener energía para buscarlo, todos te ayudaremos-le sonrió-Lyzerg y yo vamos a dejar el sexo para la noche para buscarlo

-Yoh...-pasó su brazo por su cara para limpiar sus lágrimas, se cambió de ropa y bajaron al comedor para desayunar.

Una vez que terminaron salieron de la casa para buscar a Bason, corrían por todas las calles gritando pero no sirvió de nada, no encontraban ni una sola pista, usaban a sus espíritus para buscar desde el cielo pero nada, no aparecía

-Mierda!!-exclamó Ren con todas sus fuerzas-¡¿dónde está?!

-Tranquilízate, no pierdas las esperanzas-lo animaba Lyzerg-lo encontraremos

-¿No crees que estás muy histérico, Ren?-opinó Hao-deberías irte a casa a descansar

-¡Eso jamás!-dijo Ren-no descansaré hasta que lo tenga aquí de nuevo

-Ren, Hao tiene razón-decía Yoh-estás pálido y cansado, vuelve a casa y nosotros seguiremos buscando

-Pero...-Ren estaba indeciso

-Vamos ¿acaso no confías en nosotros?-bromeaba Yoh, riendo

-Está bien, descansaré pero sólo será un momento-Ren se devolvió a la casa a paso lento, miraba para todos lados por si Bason andaba por allí pero no vió ni rastro de él, entró a la casa y comenzó a llorar de nuevo en el comedor, ocultando su cara entre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro

-Señorito...-escuchó y de inmediato se volteó

-Bason!!-gritó al verlo-¿dónde estabas, idiota?¿no ves que todos están busca...-no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que de pronto Bason extendió su mano para entregarle un regalo a Ren

-Tome-le dijo con las mejillas rojas, era una caja rosada con forma de corazón y con una cinta roja

-E...esto es...-Ren la tomó y la observó atentamente

-Feliz día de San Valentín-lo miró a los ojos y Ren nuevamente comenzó a llorar, apretando aquel regalo contra su pecho

-¿Escapaste de casa para comprar esto?-le preguntó sin mirarlo

-Sí...-respondió con verguenza-discúlpeme, por favor

-Tenemos que decirle a los muchachos, ellos aun te están buscando-recordó de repente

-No se preocupe por eso-lo calmaba Bason-ellos saben que fui a comprarle este regalo

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Ren

-Todos aceptaron ayudarme y mentirle un poco a usted...espero que no se enoje con ellos porque la idea fue mia-explicaba el espíritu un tanto nervioso

-No te preocupes...no estoy enojado con nadie, Koibito-sonrió para su novio con ternura

-¿De verdad?-sonrió también

-Claro...-lo abrazó, dejando el regalo sobre la mesa-jamás pensé que harías algo así, me sorprendiste mucho...gracias...muchas gracias

-No agradezca-le acariciaba el cabello

-Es que ahora me siento mal por no tener nada preparado-dijo Ren-pensaba comprarte algo ahora pero con la preocupación no me dió tiempo

-No se preocupe, yo no necesito nada...-tomó su cara con ambas manos-sólo a usted

-Bason...-se acercaron y se besaron dulcemente por un momento, al separarse sólo se miraron a los ojos en silencio por unos instantes

-Ya...van a llegar los chicos-decía Ren, riéndose

-De hecho cuando le comenté lo que haría a Yoh-sama me dijo que sacaría a pasear a Lyzerg-sama y a Hao-sama para que nosotros tuviesemos solos hasta la noche-aclaró, un poco sonrojado

-Típico de él-puso una pequeña expresión de enfado que de inmediato se desvaneció al mirar nuevamente su regalo-es verdad...aun no lo abro¿puedo?

-Por supuesto, señorito-le sonrió

-Bien-quitó la cinta con mucho cuidado y también parte del papel para poder quitarle la tapa, eran 36 bombones de chocolate-vaya...

-Hace años que no come chocolate¿verdad?-dijo Bason, muy seguro

-Claro, ya tenía ganas de comer un poco-cerró la caja-¿quieres que comamos juntos en la cama?-preguntó con la mirada mas depravada del mundo

-Claro-aceptó, devolviéndole esa mirada. Caminaron de la mano hasta la habitación, sacaron el futon y se sentaron en él, Ren abrió la caja y Bason tomó uno de los bombones para llevarlo hasta la boca de su novio

-Mmm...está delicioso-dijo Ren en un tono erótico, Bason lo notó pero no hizo nada más que darle otro bombón, esta vez Ren antes de terminar de comerlo besó en los labios a su amado para pasarle el chocolate a su boca

-Señorito...-le dijo, muy sorprendido y con el bombón en la boca

-¿Qué tiene?¿te dió asco?-preguntó Ren

-Para nada-sonrió felizmente para despúes besarlo y devolverle aquel chocolate

-Mmhh...está aun mejor-se lo tragó y así comenzaron a jugar a pasarse los chocolates de una boca a la otra mientras gemían al sentir el sabor de la saliva del otro en sus bocas, estaban cada vez más cerca, abrazándose y tocándose-¿cuántos bombones quedan?

-20...-le respondió Bason

-Perfecto...-Ren se quitó la camisa que traía y también los pantalones quedando en ropa interior, Bason lo observaba maravillado

-Cada día estás más hermoso-dijo tocándo su cara tiernamente

-Siempre tan dulce-abrazó a su amado para continuar besándose con lujuria, sus lenguas no dejaban de moverse y de chocarse llenando sus bocas de saliva, Bason terminó con ese beso para lamer el cuello de Ren-ah!...ah!...-gemía-muérdeme, Bason..

-Mm...¿seguro?-consultó mientras pasaba su lengua por aquel cuello lentamente

-Sí...¡ah!...ah!...por favor-pidió Ren, abrazándolo

-De acuerdo-y empezó a morder y chupar la delicada piel de su amo dejándola un poco roja

-¡Ay!...¡ah!-gritaba de dolor y placer-un poco más...

-¿Ya estás excitado?-le dijo mientras mordía el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Ren

-¡Ah, ah!...por supuesto que sí-respondió sin dejar de gemir-se me erectó cuando comenzamos a jugar con los chocolates

-A mi también-admitió y mientras continuaba lamiendo y mordiendo el cuello y las orejas de Ren tomó uno de los bombones y lo puso sobre el pecho de Ren, comenzó a moverlo un poco de arriba hacia abajo y a los pocos segundos se derritió por el calor de ambos cuerpos

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-se sorprendió Ren

-Sólo observa-comenzó a quitar el chocolate del cuerpo de Ren con la lengua

-¡Aah...! Bason...-decía, sientiendo la lengua de Bason que casi lo quemaba

-¿Te gusta?-lo miró con curiosidad

-Claro...continúa-sonrió Ren, quitándose la ropa interior para quedar completamente desnudo frente a su novio

-Así está mejor-uno por uno los chocolates comenzaron a cubrir el ardiente cuerpo de Ren, tenía manchada la cara, el pecho, el cuello, el pecho, la espalda, las piernas...y una vez que ya tenía suficiente se abrazaron fuertemente, el chocolate hacía que sus cuerpos quedaran pegados a veces mientras se besaban, Bason lo acariciaba, esparciendo aun más el chocolate

-Eso...así...-decía Ren al oido de Bason-dame más...estoy muy excitado

-Ren...-susurró devilmente

-Me encanta cuando me dices así...aunque también me encanta que me digas señorito ya que eres el único que me llama así-sonrió para él y Bason lentamente empezó a lamer el chocolate de la cara de Ren, luego de su cuello y así fue bajando de a poco para que su novio sintiera todo el placer posible

-¡Ah!...espera un poco, Bason..ah!...quiero darte sexo oral-pidió, así que Bason de inmediato dejó de lamerlo y sacó su pene, dejándolo a disposición de Ren

-Bien...-tomó uno de los 3 bombones que quedaban y lo esparció en su pene por todos lados

-Señorito...-se sonprendió ante este acto pero no lo detuvo, al contrario, cuando Ren comenzó a chupar empujó su cabeza para ayudarlo

-Mm...está demasiado dulce...-dijo Ren, sin dejar de chupar

-¡Ah!-gritó Bason-¿y eso te gusta?

-Claro que sí-respondió, pasando su lengua desde la base hasta la punta para quitar el chocolate

-Vamos, más rápido...-le empujaba la cabeza cun brusquedad

-¡Mmhh!-se quejó Ren pero de todos modos se dejaba controlar para poder seguir saboreando aquello que tanto le gustaba, lo chupaba y mordía con mucha fuerza aunque eso no le causaba dolor a Bason, al contrario, le encantaba así que Ren continuó degustando ese magnífico sabor que mezclado con el del chocolate era más exquisito aun, hasta que su espíritu ya no resisitió más y dejó escapar su semen hacia la cara de Ren

-Vaya...ese orgasmo fue excelente-miró a Ren con una leve sonrisa

-¿Si? Me alegro-se levantó-ahora que quité todo el chocolate de allí hay algo que debes hacer

-Lo sé, ven, siéntate aquí-le dijo, señalando su pene así que rápidamente Ren se acomodó allí y Bason lo movió hacia abajo para comenzar con la penetración

-¡¡Aah!!-gritó fuertemente-sí...así, Bason...más fuerte...-le rogó mientras sentía un intenso placer por todo el cuerpo

-Abrázame porque usaré toda mi fuerza¿de acuerdo?-sonrió Bason, con inocencia como si estuviesen jugando o haciendo algo cotidiano

-S...sí...de acuerdo-respondió Ren, abrazándolo del cuello

-Bien...-tomó las caderas de Ren para subirlo y bajarlo con rapidez

-¡¡Aaah!!-gritó más fuerte que nunca al sentir como Bason entraba y salía de él-más...más...!-agarró descaradamente el trasero de Ren y continuó penetrándolo

-Grita más fuerte...-le pedía, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para darle placer

-¡Ah...ah...ah!-gemía sin poder contenerse-¡¡Ah!! sí, así me gusta...sólo un poco más profundo-pidió con las mejillas completamente rojas, sudando y sintiendo calor en todo su cuerpo

-Bien, bien...-movió a Ren con más fuerza y logró introducir todo su pene en él

-¡¡¡Aaaaah...!!!-lanzó un largo grito que excitó aun más a Bason quien lo tiró a la cama, poniéndose sobre él para facilitar un poco la penetración-Bason...! así...así...sigue...

-Ah!...te amo...-susurró Bason con dificultad

-Yo también te amo...feliz día de San Valentín-le dijo Ren para luego seguir gimiendo y gritando desesperadamente cada vez que tocaban su próstata

-¿Te gusta así, verdad?-preguntó para asegurarse

-Por supuesto...¡ah..!...¡ah!...-lo miró a los ojos-me fascina...

-Que bien...-separó más las piernas de Ren en busca de comodidad y continuó penetrandolo por varios minutos hasta que no puedieron aguantar más

-¡¡Aah...!!-gritó al sentir aquella deliciosa sensación además del líquido que ahora estaba dentro de él

-Vaya...pensé que me costaría más llevarte al orgasmo-le dijo Bason, sentándose frente a él

-¿De qué estás hablando?-se rió-yo siempre tengo orgasmos muy facilmente

-Bueno sí pero...-antes de que terminara, Ren se puso "en cuatro patas" y miró a Bason

-Otra...quiero una más, por favor-suplicó moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante para provocar una nueva erección en su amado

-De acuerdo!-se acomodó detrás de Ren para darle lo que con tantas ganas le pedía

-Ah! sí...así...más, vamos, un poco más fuerte...¡ah!...-pedía más y más, apretando las sábanas y las almohadas para resistir el dolor y el placer

-¿Ahí sí?-preguntó mientras lo hacía más fuerte

-¡Aay...! sí, así me gusta...no pares-gemía apasionadamente sin parar en ningun momento, gracias al semen dejado en la penetración anterior esta se hacía más fácil y a Bason no le costaba nada sacar completamente su pene y luego volver a meterlo sacándole desgarradores gemidos a Ren

-Vamos, ya falta poco...-decía cerca de su oido

-¡Ah!¡ah!...lo sé...pero trata de aguantar un poco más-pedía Ren-¡aaah...! realmente lo estoy disfrutando...

-Bien, bien...-le decía sin detener ese placentero movimiento que los tenía a los dos en las nubes

-¡Ah...aaaah...!eso, eso...un poco más...-dijo Ren, luego se volteó para mirar a Bason-Ya...eyacula...-y al decir esto Bason dejó nuevamente todo su semen dentro de su novio sintiendo sus orgasmos al mismo tiempo

-Ah...estás cansado?-le preguntó a Ren al verlo tirado en la cama respirando con mucha dificultad

-Sí...pero aun puedo seguir un rato más...-sonrió como pudo ya que el cansancio no se lo permitía

-Bueno, como tú digas-se agachó, llegando hasta el pene de Ren para meterlo en su boca

-¡¡Ah!!-comenzó a gemir de nuevo-sigue...sigue!-gritó Ren así que Bason empezó a chupar y mordisquear todos los rincones de aquella zona de su amo que se encontraba completamente dura aunque eso no duró mucho, de a poco empezó a lamer y acariciar la cabeza por lo que Ren no aguantó y dejó salir su semen

-Eso fue rápido-dijo Bason, comiéndose el semen de su cara

-Sí...es que ya me habías estimulado demasiado, se besaron y continuaron expresándose su amor hasta que se hizo de noche, los chicos regresaron y ninguno se atrevió a entrar a la habitación ya que el simple hecho de escuchar sus risas les indicaba que todo había salido perfecto entre ellos, además sabían que Ren se pondría furioso al tener un intruso en su cama después de semejante tarde de sexo. A la mañana siguiente Ren y Bason bajaron a desayunar como si nada hubiese pasado pero se notaba que andaban más cariñosos que de costumbre, el que estaba enfadado ese día era Hao ya que no pudo entrar a la habitación para no molestar a la feliz pareja por lo que debió dormir con la misma ropa con la que había salido y pasó toda la noche tratando de dormir en una fría habitación, mientras que Yoh y Lyzerg también se veían muy cariñosos entre ellos así que se supo que también pasaron buena noche, Ren por su parte se dedico a tomar tranquilamente su leche como todas las mañanas tratando de imaginar con que lo sorprendería su amado Bason el próximo año.

Fin

Este fic esta basado en un dibujito de Ren y Bason que me encontre hace muuuuucho tiempo xd Karin y Kei deben saber cual es...en fin, le agradezco a la persona ke hizo ese dibujo por darme la idea y tambien a .com que me inspiró bastante para poder continuar,jajajaja...y aprovechen este fic porke lo más seguro es que no vuelva a escribir en mucho tiempo ya que entraré a clases en fin,dejen review si les gusto :3


End file.
